Depression?
by XxWingedWolfxX
Summary: Summary:- When Tuker and Sam ditch Danny, what happens, who helps and who does she find love in? Read and find out! FemDanny.


**A/N:- Hey People.**

**This is my first Danny Phantom Fic ever. It may be OOC if so I don't actually care.  
>(Just started watching it again recent!)<strong>

**Warnings:- It'll be a DashxDanny. Oh and Danny is a girl! Depressed Danny, so she will be OOC.**

**Summary:- When Tuker and Sam ditch Danny, what happens, who helps and who does she find love in? Read and find out! FemDanny.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1.

-Danny POV-

I just fought Vlad again, Tucker and Sam ditched me!

I don't remember all of the fight but here is what I remember.

-Flashback-

"Phantom!" Vlad screams

"What the FUCK?" I scream.

He shoots a red bean of energy at me; I duck and shot a beam of green energy at him.

"It's _your_ fault! Everything! The reason why the ghosts attack here! You started the Ghost zone portal, didn't you? Getting your powers! It's your fault!" I freeze realizing what he said he said was true!

"I…I…didn't mean…too!" I half sob.

Vlad continues "You're useless! Not even you 'friends' like you! I know you can hear their thoughts like I. They agree with me, don't they?" he smirks, seeing the electric green eyed ghost in tears "Your nothing, I don't know why your still living! No-body cares. Not Maddie, not Jack, not Jasmine, not same and not Tucker. Just give up Phantom, your hated!"

I was unmoving 'He's right! I'm nothing. He and Dash are right. Why do I try?' I ask myself sadly.

He blasts me with a glistening red beam, I didn't deafened myself, why should I?

I collide with a building and go straight though the wall of it, some of the wall hit me, breaking a couple of my ribs.

Vlad walks over. He pulls me out of the rubble, I've transformed back now. I look for Sam or Tucker but their gone.

He pushes me against the nearest wall. He rips of my pants and underwear. He repeatedly rapes me. When he's done, he goes into his back pocket and pulls something out.

A knife.

He puts the knife to my neck and growls "Tell anyone what happened and I'll fully kill you!"

I numbly nod.

-End Flashback-

I blacked out after that. A lot more happened, because when I woke up my left arm is broken, more of my ribs are broken and I think I have internal bleeding though I'm not sure.

But I won't tell anyone.

I'll cover the brusing he caused.

And I'll act like nothing happened.

-Normal POV-

Danny walks in the entrance to Casper High school.

Dash closed his locker and looks at Danny "Uh, Fentina?"

She looks at him, her normally beautiful blue eyes dead.

"What Dash?" she asks, avoiding eyes contact.

"Uh…" he replies, she starts to walk away, when he grabs her arm…her left arm.

Danny winces and yelps a little.

Dash let's go of her arm "Sorry…I didn't mean…"

"Don't I'm not worth it!" she says, turns her back on him and walks off.

-Dash POV-

She left me stood there stunned.

'Fenton.' I think. 'What happened?'

I walk to my fist class, Fenton and I have the same lessons so I'll get her there.

Then something hit me.

'Why wasn't she with Manson and Foley?'My head hurts now from all the thinking 'Did they do that?' my eyes narrow.

I walk into the classroom.

"I'm so glad you could grace us with your presence this early, Mr. Baxter" No-one dared laugh, well expect Mason and Foley.

I half expected Fenton to but she didn't .

"Hn" is his answers from me.

I walk to my seat and sit down.

Pull a piece of paper from my jacket, a pen and write '_What's up Fenton?_'

I give it Kwan and tell him to give it to Fenton.

She opens it, but…Hesitantly. Having read the she shakes her head, before scribbling something on it and passing it back to Kwan.

'_I'm okay really._' 'Heh, like I'd believe that!'

I hate this class I was in, History!

I was failing it too.

Teach said I'd need a tutor, I hope its Fenton.

Suddenly the bell rings.

Break!

Finally!

I stand up and walk out the door, I stand outside and wait for Dann6y to come out.

"Fenton" I call.

She groans.

"What Dash?" looking at me with dead pleading eyes.

"What you doing break and dinner?" I ask she shrugs.

"Great, you're coming with me!" I went to grab her left arm again but I thought against it. I grab her right hand; I drag her with me to where my team and Paulina are.

"Why'd you bring Fenton, Dash?" scoffs Paulina.

'Slag' I think.

"Because she was alone! And anyway she's not with Mason and Foley, are you?" I state rather calmly.

She shakes her head "They hate me. Just like you lot do. Surprisingly one of two of the people who do like me is Dash and the other is Kwan.

I look at her 'What does she mean?'

Before I can ask, a person with black armour like equipment walks up to us and faces Danny.

"Phantom?" Okay…WHAT?

"Leave me alone Skulker!" she screams.

"Phantom?" I ask.

She turns to me, her eyes widen and she runs off. The newly names Skulker smirks and vanishes.

I tried to follow her but Kwan holds me back.

"Don't man, let her have some space" I nod. One though/question running though my head. This is:

'Who did that guy call Phantom? Fenton? Probably. But why?'

Fenton must have ditched school, because I didn't see her at all after the incident in school.

I walk to my car and drive to the park wanting to have a walk.

I walk near the fountain and I hear crying.

I continue until I find out who it is, and there in front of me, is Danny Fenton on a bench, looking broken and beaten, crying her heart out on at bench.

I walk over, sit down and hug her being careful of her injuries though.

"What's wrong Danny? Tell me! Please! I want to help!" she looks at with wide teary eyes.

"Why do you want to help me?" she questions.

'Because I love you!' I think but didn't say that "That's what friends are for right?" she seems to think this over before nodding.

"Fine I'll tell _you_, but no-one else. I've been kicked out of my home by my so called parents and apparently over protective sister. That and no-one cares about me!" I gasp at her.

"Why?"

"They found out I'm the ghost girl. They hate her. So they hate me. They threw me out. Oh that and I was raped by a fucking ghost called Vlad Plasmius, also known as Vlad Masters!" she chuckles darkly.

'That's it…Wait raped? How dare he rape my beautiful and innocent Danny!' "That's it you're coming home with me then! Don't look at me like that! Fenton…Danny I like you….I think I love you! Let me help you!" I plead.

Her eyes widen and her jaw drops "Love me? You could have anyone and you choose me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" wait she's depressed "Don't answer that, I know you'll come out with something stupid, like I'm worthless or useless, when you're not"

"Fine I'll let you help me! No-one fucking else though!" I smirk

"My cares this way" I stand up "Oh and were going something about your injuries!"

We walk to my car, get in and drive to my house.

**A/N:- Well here's chapter 1.**

**Should I continue?**

**Or not?**

**R&R.**

**Constructive criticism is awesome, but don't review if you're going to bitch about this Fic please!**


End file.
